Rendezvous
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: AU. SYY Yami likes Seto and Seto likes him back. Waffyness ensues. Done as a challenge to myself to write pure fluff. Disclaimer: Just own the flowery, waffy, sweet little words, not the folks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Rendezvous - Chapter 1**

I watch the wind caress those chestnut locks and feel a little jealous that it's not my fingers ruffling that perfect head of hair. He smiles and I feel left out because I'm not in its path. My body aches to be the one he embraces so tightly in those strong arms.

He's here every afternoon to pick up his little brother and every afternoon my little brother catches me staring when I come to pick him up.

"Yami, you're such a coward," he snickers at me, causing me to tear my eyes away from Seto Kaiba's perfect form and scowl at him instead.

"Just get in the car, shrimp," I grumble.

"Hey! You're not allowed to call me that!" he swats playfully. "It's not like you're the tallest guy on the planet!"

"Well, I'm taller than you," I laugh, closing the door behind him.

"You're not as tall as Kaiba," he teases.

"News flash, Yugi! Most of the country isn't as tall as Kaiba."

We both laugh as I drive away.

He's right though. I am a coward. I've wanted Seto Kaiba since we were in high school together, but I could never build up the courage to say more than a few words to him if we weren't dueling. That and I didn't know if he'd be open to having another male interested in him. Kaiba always kept to himself and everything about him was a closely guarded secret.

Except maybe how much he loved Mokuba.

All it took was one bully at the elementary school and the whole world knew not to even look at Mokuba cross-eyed! Though he probably wouldn't have beaten the kid's father up if he hadn't had the audacity to threaten to hurt Mokuba _himself _while Seto was at school or running Kaiba Corp.

It's an open secret how Seto avoided assault charges after that incident, the late Gozaboro Kaiba.

Pulling up at the game shop, I attempt to push all thoughts about Seto Kaiba out of my head since I'll be working the counter for the next few hours while Yugi does homework and Grandpa rests his feet and back for a while before making dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer vacation is one day nearer. Just five more days and Yugi will be out of this school since he'll be in high school next year. And then I won't have to pick him up every afternoon.

And I won't see Kaiba anymore.

This is the first time that I've ever hated summer vacation.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Yugi asks, touching my arm lightly. I guess he's not used to seeing me unhappily staring at the ground when I come to pick him up because I'm usually wistfully staring at Seto.

"I'm fine," I mumble, opening the passenger door for him.

"No you're not. You didn't look at Kaiba once since I came out of school," he replies as I close the door behind him.

"What's the point, Yugi," I scoff after closing my door and starting the car. "I'm never going to have the courage to say anything to him and in five days, you won't ever be coming back to this school again. So I won't even get to just look at him!"

"Then stop being such a wimp!" he yells at me as we pull up to a stoplight.

I don't reply, having nothing of value to say.

"Pretend you're dueling," he suggests as we pull off. "Or better yet, challenge him to a duel! At least it will get you talking."

"Maybe," I mumble, thoroughly embarrassed that my 14 year-old little brother is giving me dating advice.

'Challenge him to a duel', he says. Easier said than done. I'd still have to speak to him first to do that.

Gods! I am a wimp!

We pull up to the game shop and follow our usual routine, me work, Yugi, homework, grandpa rest and dinner. Nothing's changed in this routine for the last two years.

I look up at the bell to see Jou walk in with his schoolbooks. He smiles sheepishly at me, then heads through the back of the shop to go up to Yugi's room. I narrow my eyes at him and watch him go by. Yugi's crazy if he thinks I don't know Jou's his boyfriend and not just his best friend. And if I didn't have to watch the shop, I'd go up there and break up whatever they're doing. I'm sure it's nothing more than kissing and such, but still, they shouldn't be doing it while grandpa is home!

Not to mention that Jou's almost 18! What's he even doing with Yugi anyway? Shouldn't he be scouting some high school babe or dude!

Hmph. The truth is that I'm jealous of my own little brother. He and Jou have been "friends" going on a year now. And have been practically inseparable. At this rate, Yugi will probably lose his virginity before I do!

And I so did not think that.

The ring of the bell over the door pulls my thoughts back to more respectable areas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is the last day of school. I stare at Kaiba leaning against his dark blue convertible. In less than 10 minutes, the kids will come barreling out and I'll lose my chance.

Well, it's now or never.

"Hey Kaiba," I call calmly, walking leisurely over to him, hands firmly in pockets to conceal their shaking. "It's been a while."

"Motou," he nods, crossing his arms at me.

Oh, boy. This isn't going like I'd hoped. He's practically scowling at me!

"So, since it's been a while, I was wondering if you'd be up for a duel; for old time's sake."

He smirks at me.

"Sure, why not," he scoffs.

"Great! How about this weekend? We could meet at the game shop."

"As if I'd set foot in that dump ever again," he sneers. "If you want to duel me, you'll come to the mansion at 5pm sharp tomorrow night."

I nearly choke on the enthusiastic squeal threatening to break free. Seto Kaiba's inviting me by his house on a Saturday night!!

"Sure," I shrug casually. "I'll be there at 5," I smile.

Just then, the school doors open and hundreds of happy teens come rushing out.

"See you tomorrow, Kaiba," I wave, heading back to my car.

"Right," he nods, standing to great his brother.

"Well," Yugi gushes as soon as we drive off.

"I'll be meeting him at the mansion tomorrow at 5pm."

Yami squeals like a fan girl.

"We have SO got to buy you some new clothes for the occasion!"

"What? I'm not buying new clothes! Why would I do that?"

"Duh! Dress to impress, Yami! I swear you are so dense! At this rate, I'll get laid before you do!"

I nearly crash the car.

"What did you say?" I yell at him.

"Whoa, Yami! Calm down," he quips, hands held up in surrender.

I turn to face him.

"Don't think I don't know what you and Jou are doing when he comes over to 'do homework', Yugi," I glare.

He starts and then laughs in my face.

"I don't find this funny, Yugi! If grandpa ever found out, he'd probably have a heart attack!"

"Boy, you have been mooning over Seto Kaiba for a long time," he snickers.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Grandpa has known for months. And to put your mind at ease, Jou told me early on that he wasn't comfortable with my age. In fact, I'm the one who asked him out!"

"What?!"

I couldn't believe it! Grandpa knows! And Yugi asked Jou out! How did I miss all this?

"Why didn't you tell me, Yugi?"

"About Jou?" He shrugs. "I dunno. It just didn't seem important since the most we've ever done is polite kisses."

"Polite kisses?"

"No tongue," he smirks. "But enough about my love life, we need to get yours on track. And to do that, you need some new clothes! I'll call Mokuba and find out what colors Kaiba likes or hates and we'll pick something accordingly.

"You have Mokuba's number," I ask incredulously.

"Of course! We've been friends since elementary school!"

My little brother is just full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Rendezvous - Chapter 2**

I step out of my car just inside the impressive gates of the Kaiba mansion at 4:55 pm, the guard who opened them insisting that the house valet park my car while another guard walks me up the long driveway to the front door.

"You're late," the stunning brunette scoffs at me after his butler has escorted me into the sitting room.

"S-sorry," I stutter, immediately wishing I could take it back. Gods! Could I sound any more like a dweeb!

A slim eyebrow assess me, narrow sapphire's quietly browsing my frame. I hope the outfit I have on is okay. Yugi said that it made me look 'hot', but I'm not so sure. Self-consciously I cross my arms across my loose t-shirt, wishing I could also somehow cover up the leather pants that perfectly match the black jacket, which the butler hung up when I came in.

What if Mokuba was playing a trick on me, or Yugi, and black and crimson aren't really a favorite color combination of Seto's?

"Well? Are you going to stand there all evening, Mouto?" he taunts with a smirk.

I quickly shuffle over to the couch across from him, flopping down gracelessly. Gods, he must think that I'm so pathetic! I can't talk, I can't walk, I'm obviously not comfortable in this outfit and I can't even sit properly! Maybe I should cut my losses and go home now before I make an even bigger fool of myself.

"I assume you haven't eaten," he asserts, still smirking at me, though he now seems more amused.

"No," I reply, glad for not stuttering this time.

"Then you'll eat dinner with me. It should be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Okay. That sounds good," I manage to smile. Gods, I sound so lame!

"We'll duel until then. You did bring your deck, didn't you?" he raises that same eyebrow at me as a stark panic creeps over my shoulders.

Oh, Kami.

I invited myself over to Seto Kaiba's house to duel and didn't bring my deck. It's official. I am the biggest loser on the planet.

I hang my head in response to his question.

"You came over to duel and forgot your deck," he states with amusement.

"I could go home and get it!" I pipe up.

Great, now I sound like an eight year old.

"That's not necessary," he retorts, obvious laughter in his eyes. "I'm sure I have cards that you can use."

Reaching into the desk where he's seated, he pulls out four deck boxes and tells me to choose one. I randomly grab the dark blue one and he puts the rest pack where he got them from. I pop the deck box open to reveal two complete decks of about 40 cards each. I thought I'd have to create something from scratch; trust Kaiba to have random decks laying around for dueling.

"To be fair," he begins, lifting out one of the decks and starting to shuffle it, "I'll use one of these decks as well."

Deciding that I'd sound less like an idiot if I don't speak, I simply nod in response and begin shuffling my own deck. Kaiba then surprises me further by pulling out a pair of old-fashioned dueling field sheets. Shrugging, I pull the six cards for my hand and place my deck in the proper place on the field.

It feels a little odd to be playing Duel Monsters without the holograms, but I have to admit that it's actually kind of nice. I would have never thought that Kaiba would even want to play without his powerful Duel Disk system.

We're just getting into the thick of things when the butler comes to tell us that dinner is ready.

"Oh, well," I sigh, moving to gather my cards

"Leave them," Seto insists heading out of the study. "We'll play some more after we eat."

Seeing the formal setting for dinner just makes me even more nervous. Which fork do I use first again? And which one is the water glass? I don't want to turn the wrong glass down and then have only wine to drink with my meal. What are we eating anyway? Gods, I hope it's not something ultra fancy! I'm going to be making a big enough fool of myself with the silverware!

"Yami!" Seto's voice cuts into my panic, his hands stopping mine from twisting the bottom of my shirt into something unrecognizable. "Why the hell are you freaking out? It's just dinner!"

"S-sorry," I mutter, looking away.

I can't believe that I'm turning into some neurotic wimp about this! Why would Seto even want to have anything to do with me?

I nearly jump out of my skin at the hand placed in the small of my back to steer me to the table.

"Seriously, Mouto, what's wrong with you?" Seto prods. "You've been acting like a skittish deer since you got here."

As if I'd give him an honest answer!

_Wrong? Me? Oh, it's nothing. I've just been hopelessly in love with you since high school, but have been too chicken to do anything about it until now._

Yeah. Like I'd tell him THAT!

"Duh! He has a huge crush on you, big brother! That's why he came over!" Mokuba helpfully explains from the doorway behind us. Nice kid. I'll remind myself to kill him later.

At Seto's surprised stare, I can feel all the blood vessels in my face opening up to a dark blush.

"Excuse me," I mumble, beating a hasty retreat.

Grabbing my jacket from the coat rack by the front door I run to the gate guard and beg for my car. Unfortunately, the valet isn't as fast as I want him to be and Seto catches up to me before I can hop in my car and speed away.

"Why are you leaving?" he frowns as he walks toward me.

"I would think that was obvious," I mumble as my face flames up again.

"Maybe not," he retorts, stepping into my personal space, an enigmatic smile to his lips.

Could he...?

Nah. Not a chance.

The valet then pulls up with my car, but Seto sends him away.

"Come on. Dinner's getting cold," he insists, one of his hands lightly placed in the small of my back as he escorts me.

Back at the dinner table, Mokuba looks appropriately chagrined. I wonder what Seto said to him? Whatever it was, the little black-haired imp is on his best behavior for the remainder of the meal. Afterward, Seto and I return to his study where he proceeds to whip the pants off of me in four Duel Monsters games out of five before I mention how late it is and that I should probably be getting home.

"I had a good time, Yami," he confesses as I climb into my car.

"I did too," I smile. "Maybe we could do this again."

"You sure that you won't try to run away the next time?" he smirks.

"Whatever," I scoff, hating my face for the blush rising up over it.

"Dinner will be at 4:00 pm tomorrow," he asserts. "Bring Yugi so that Mokuba won't have to bother us for entertainment."

"O-okay," I stammer, starting the car and driving away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Yugi practically pounces as I come in the front door. "How'd it go? It must have gone pretty well 'cause it's after midnight! Tell me everything!"

I laugh and kick off my shoes.

"Let me get ready for bed and we'll talk in my room," I smile at my adorable little brother.

"Promise?" he wheedles.

"Promise!" I grin back.

After a quick, relaxing shower, I get into my pajamas and join my brother under the covers of my large bed. Over the years, we've spent many, many hours snuggled up talking to each other until the early morning.

"Okay, start at the beginning," he prods eagerly.

I start with arriving barely on time and expound into leaving my deck, following up with my freak out at dinner.

"Oh, Yami," he sighs, sadly. "This isn't sounding good at all."

"Oh, it gets better," I chuckle, before relating my running out after Mokuba let the cat out of the bag about how I feel about his older brother.

"I'm sorry, Yami," he looks away apologetically. "I shouldn't have pushed you into this."

I wrap my arms around him soothingly, knowing that he's honestly upset that I could have gotten hurt by anything he did. Then I proceed to tell him about the rest of the evening; how Seto came and got me before I could leave, how dinner turned out to be delicious and the company fun, how Seto and I played Duel Monsters for hours with two random decks that he'd put together. By the time I get to the part about my mentioning the time and needing to leave, Yugi is smiling happily.

"See! See! I told you so! I told you!" he bounces on his knees, looking more like my 5 year-old little brother from ages gone by, rather than his actual persona as a new high schooler.

"There's more," I whisper, grinning.

"What? What?!" he demands with another series of bounces.

"He invited me to dinner tomorrow," I reveal.

"Really? Wow!" he laughs, tackling me in a bear hug of happiness.

"And he wants me to bring you too," I continue under his smothering embrace. "He says it's to keep Mokuba entertained so that we don't have to."

"He wants you all to himself," Yugi leers.

"M-maybe it's not like that," I counter.

"Uh huh. Seto and Yami sittin' in a tree..." he sings.

I tackle him with tickles before he can finish the verse.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Rendezvous - Chapter 3**

Sunday dinner begets Tuesday Chess and dinner.

Tuesday Chess and dinner leads to Thursday "game night" with Mokuba and Yugi.

Thursday's "game night" brings Friday's "movie night," also with Mokuba and Yugi.

Friday's fun and successful "movie night" also brought with it an exchange of cell phone numbers between me and Seto.

So when my cell rings that Monday at the game shop, I'm not all that surprised to see Seto's number flashing across the screen.

Gleeful. Ecstatic. Hopeful. But not surprised.

"What are you doing for lunch?" his voice prods over the phone, bypassing a courteous greeting altogether.

"Umm...nothing?" I reply with a shrug that I forget he can't see.

"Wrong. You're eating with me. I'll be there in half an hour. Be out front," he commands, hanging up.

Smiling, I shake my head at his forcefulness, but I'm in front of the shop in exactly 30 minutes as requested. His sleek limo pulls to a stop and the driver opens the door for me. I slip inside to find Seto on the phone and by the way his jaw is clenched, it's not a pleasant conversation.

"How the hell did he get on the grounds?" he screams at the person on the other end. "And why the fuck wasn't Mokuba's bodyguard with them?"

My eyes widen in fear and I pull out my own phone to call Yugi. If something has happened to Mokuba, Yugi is probably involved too!

"H-hello?" My little brother stutters on the other line.

"Yugi! Thank Kami! Are you all right? What's happened with you and Mokuba?"

"Yami? How...? Where are you?" he questions incredulously.

"I'm in the limo with Seto. We were supposed to be going to lunch, but I'm sure that we're heading back to the house now. What's going on? Are you two okay?" I press frantically.

"We're fine, Yami! Some fan boy hopped the back fence and got close enough to Mokuba to start begging for an autograph from Seto before one of the guards tackled him. It really freaked Mokuba out because apparently no one's ever gotten on the mansion grounds before now," he explains calmly.

"So you're fine?" I confirm, finding myself shaking with the thought that something could have happened to Yugi.

"Of course! Have you SEEN the security around this place, Yami? It's like a fortress!" he tries to laugh off my concern, but I know it bothered him too. I decide not to point out that the intruder got past that very same security because I don't want to think about it any more than he does.

"Okay, then I guess we'll see you two soon," I acknowledge, turning to a still scowling Seto for confirmation. He nods to me and goes back to yelling at someone over the phone.

Once we arrive, Seto helps he from the car and leads me into the house with that familiar hand in the small of my back. This last week of hanging around Seto has strengthened my feelings for him. I wish I knew if he cared about me in the same way.

"Seto!" an obviously relieved Mokuba yells from the top of the front stairs.

I step to the side as he bounds down them and is crushed in his big brother's embrace. A few moments later, Yugi is slowly walking down the stairs to fold himself into my arms.

"You okay?" I frown with concern.

"Yeah," he nods, unsuccessfully hiding the quaver in his voice and the shimmer in his eyes. That look and the sound of Mokuba's quiet sobs tells me that Yugi hasn't told me the whole story. Before I can ask, Seto is touching my shoulder lightly.

"Sorry about lunch," he whispers, wrapping his arms back around Mokuba's trembling form. "Maybe next time."

With that, he turns and heads up the stairs with his little brother as I head out the door with mine.

It's not until later that evening, after Jou has come by for dinner and "homework" that Yugi tells me what else happened. As usual, we're in our pajamas in my bed.

"What happened," I prod quietly, opening my arms for my shaking little brother.

"Mokuba's seen a lot of things in his life," he begins unceremoniously. "But even he's never seen anyone shot before. That guy who jumped the fence; he shot one of the guards, a friend of Mokuba's."

Other than a sharp intake of breath, I don't say anything.

"The guards had him on the ground and he started really fighting them. It was obvious that they weren't trying to hurt him, but..." he stops talking and shakes his head.

It's more than an hour later before he falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning finds me alone in my room as I turn over to shut off my alarm clock and get up to go work in the shop. Later that morning, Yugi calls to tell me that the guard had just been grazed and was okay. He also relays that Mokuba and Seto expected me to join them at the house for dinner tonight. He'd even been allowed to invite Jou and Mokuba would be having a friend over as well.

"Great!" I reply with a smile into my cell. "I'll see you guys after work then! I should be there around 7:00 pm!"

"Cool! Bye Yami!" My brother hangs up and I go back to work.

Tuesday night's dinner with Mokuba, Yugi and their friends becomes Thursday night's dinner with Mokuba, Yugi and their friends and then Saturday afternoon's bar-b-que with Mokuba, Yugi and a few more of their friends... and I'm starting to notice a rather disturbing pattern.

Throughout the afternoon, Seto is attentive and conversational, never leaving me alone for longer than a few minutes, but always keeping us close to the action of the cookout. Whether we're sitting in a lounger by the pool or munching food from the cook's expert handling of the grill or just chatting with Mokuba, Yugi and their friends, we're never actually alone together.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yugi interjects into my musing as we head home after dropping his friends off at their respective houses.

I shrug, not sure how to voice my concerns since I'm not even certain I should be having them. After all, we've really only had a few dinners and hung out with our brothers. It's not like we've been on a date or anything. Though he knows how I feel about him, he's never really given me any indication that he feels anything for me.

"Yami?" my brother touches my arm as we stop at a light.

"I don't think he feels anything for me, Yugi," I sigh.

"You mean Seto?" he frowns.

I nod.

"Why would you say that?" he furrows his brow deeper as I pull off after the light changes.

"Yugi, with the exception of that first dinner, Seto has made it a point to never be alone with me. I think he's hoping I'll figure it out on my own that he's not interested," I sigh dejectedly.

"That can't be right," Yugi waves dismissively. "What about when you went over to play chess?"

"You and Mokuba were there playing video games," I retort.

"Well, what about "movie night"?"

"You and Mokuba were there then too."

"Well, what about this afternoon when you guys went back into the house for a while?" he offers.

"That would have been when I helped him and two of his tech staff set up the ballroom for your impromptu Duel Tournament," I explain.

Yugi falls silent as he realizes that I'm right.

"We almost made it to lunch," I remember to myself as we pull up to our house.

Yugi doesn't reply at the time, but shows up at bedtime to talk to me like usual.

"But it doesn't make sense," he mumbles, sprawled out across my comforter. "I mean, he's the one who keeps asking you, right?"

"Right," I yawn, nuzzling into my pillow and snuggling under my covers.

"I'll talk to Mokuba about it tomorrow and see if he can find out what's going on," he offers.

"No, that's okay, Yugi," I smile lightly. "I'll just back off like he wants."

"But, Yami..."

"It's been a long day, Yugi. We'll talk tomorrow," I insist.

My little brother frowns, but hugs me goodnight and heads off to bed.

Several hours later, I find the mind quiet to do so as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Mokuba argues on the other line of the phone.

I want more than anything to go to Sunday brunch at the Kaiba mansion, but I know it's best that I back away from Seto now before I become even more attached than I already am.

"I have other plans, Mokuba," I lie.

"No you don't," he states matter-of-factly.

"Mokuba..."

"Yami, please come. Seto really wants you here," he pleads.

'Of course he does,' I scoff to myself.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba, I can't. But please tell your brother that I said hello."

I hang up the phone without waiting for a reply and then turn the ringer off. If Yugi needs me, he'll call me on the cell.

An hour later I'm startled awake by said cell phone ringing loudly in my ear. Since I hadn't slept well last night, I thought that a nap would help me. And I was having a really yummy dream about Seto too.

"Hello?" I yawn into the infernal device.

"Where are you?" Seto's cool tenor questions intently.

"Seto? Shouldn't you be hosting a brunch?" I reply, startled by the other's call.

"Shouldn't you be attending my brunch?" he lobs back.

"I had other plans," I insist.

"Like sleeping?" he prods with amusement.

"Seto..."

"I really wanted you at my brunch, Yami," Seto reveals, making me feel very guilty for skipping out.

At least until I remember what would have most likely happened; all of Yugi and Mokuba's friends would have been surrounding us because Seto didn't want to be alone with me.

"It's alright, Seto," I sigh, dejectedly. "I know that you really don't want to spend any time with me. You don't need to go out of your way to – "

"What the hell are you talking about, Mouto?" he interrupts.

"Seto, it's obvious that you don't want anything to do with me! Every time you invite me to something, you always invite a houseful of Yugi and Mokuba's friends too. At the very least, you invite Yugi and Mokuba! How much more obvious could you be that you don't actually want to spend any time with me?" I snap loudly.

There is a short pause on the other end of the line, before a humorless chuckle comes over the receiver.

"Yami, I only invited them to make you feel comfortable so that you wouldn't run away again," he confesses.

"You...but...I thought..." I stop talking, realizing that I can't form a coherent sentence right now.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Seto's amused voice intrudes into my confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Rendezvous - Chapter 4**

I've quickly come to love having Seto's hand lightly placed in the small of my back.

Sunday night, he put it there to escort me to a quiet dinner for two on the small patio outside of his home office. Later that night, he used it to steer me into his study where we played Duel Monsters and Go until sometime after one in the morning. He then used it to show me to a guest room for the night, allowing it to linger a moment longer than necessary before bidding me good night.

Early Monday morning, he laid it there to direct me to the kitchen for a light breakfast. Monday afternoon, he used it to direct me from the game shop and into his royal blue convertible for a drive in the country and a picnic lunch. On Monday night that same hand led me back into his mansion, this time to a candle-lit dinner in his spacious kitchen.

Tuesday and Wednesday bring more of the same treatment and I'm very much enjoying our dates. It's too bad that we wasted all those weeks!

I smile at him as I climb into his Porsche Cayenne SUV, wondering where he's taking me on this beautiful Thursday evening.

"It's a surprise," he smirks at my inquiry.

We pull up at the front door of the mansion and he pauses, but doesn't get out. A second or two later, Yugi and Mokuba come barreling out the front door, burdened with overnight bags, backpacks and sleeping bags. I plaster a smile on my face and greet them as they climb in, hiding my crushing disappointment behind small talk.

When we once again pull up at the game shop, I'm at a complete loss.

"Seto…?" I inquire vaguely.

"I told you that it's a secret, Yami," he replies off-handedly as Mokuba and Yugi exit the vehicle with a wave.

"Bye, Yami! Have a good time," My little brother calls to me. I'm even more confused when I realize that the two imps only took half of their gear when they got out.

"You too, big brother!" Mokuba echoes, waving madly.

Seto smiles lightly at him and starts to pull off. I lean out of the window and wave good-bye as we drive away.

"Seto…" I try again a few minutes later.

"You'll find out when we get there, which will be in about two hours. You can take a nap if you want."

I fall silent at his statement. Two hours? He's certainly not driving so far for a night out. Glancing into the seats behind us, I realize that one of the overnight bags on the seat is mine. My breath catches in understanding.

We're going away together.

Somehow, Seto got my brother to pack a bag for me, so that he could take me out of town with him.

Wow.

Suddenly very nervous, I glance at the detached brunet beside me.

Am I ready for us to go on a trip together? No. Not really.

He's going to be so disappointed. What if he wants to stop seeing me?

I don't realize that I'm twisting the bottom of my shirt into a knot until I feel his warm hand on top of my own.

"Why are you freaking out, Yami?" he asks quietly, eyes never leaving the road as he slips his fingers between mine.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready to go away with you, Seto," I confess.

Oh, man. I so did not mean to say that…

Seto merely smirks in amusement.

"Afraid that I'll take you off somewhere and ravage you, Yami?" he teases.

Sputtering a denial, I feel a wave of heat covering my face and neck. Seto's smirk of amusement slips into a small, indulgent smile.

"I promise that it's not that serious," he asserts, squeezing my hand lightly before returning it to the steering wheel. "I have business in Miyazaki this weekend and decided to drive instead of riding in the limo. Yugi thought a change of scenery would be good for you and Mokuba decided to stay at your place with him."

"Oh," I acknowledge.

Seto goes back to driving in silence.

I hate to admit it, but I'm almost disappointed that the reason for this trip is so simple and that it really has nothing to do with me. Looking out the window, I lose myself in the scenery going by.

A lovely carved sign introducing the "Shinsen Ryokan" jars me from my daze.

"I-I thought you were coming here on business," I stutter as we pull up to the Traditional Ryokan hot spring.

"I lied," he grins at me.

Without preamble, he exits the SUV and begins gathering our things from the back. Taking a deep breath, I get out and help, noting that Yugi packed several days worth of items for me.

"How long will we be here?" I venture tentatively, following him to our check-in point.

"Until Sunday," he replies casually. I catch myself from reeling at the thought of nearly three days alone with Seto at the secluded hot spring.

After donning a pair of house slippers, we are escorted down a polished, wooden hall, past a large, beautiful, and obviously well maintained Japanese-style garden. Stepping into what will be our shared room, our Nakai-san explains that there are two sleeping areas and a private, open-air, hot spring bath included in our lodgings. Looking around the spacious area, I take in the low table and its accompanying chairs. I then catch site of a bamboo table set for two on the small patio outside of a pair of rice paper doors.

Though I've been to a hot spring hotel before, I've never been in a traditional Ryokan. I have to admit that I'm a little impressed and can't help feeling very special. After all, if Seto took the time to arrange this secret getaway, he must really like me. Despite my best efforts, I can feel the happy grin and bright blush creeping over my face.

Our Nakai-san goes on to inform us that we can have our meals served there or join the other Ryokan guests in the tearoom She further explains that tea and sake are are served in the garden and the shared, 24-hour, hot spring bath upon request.

I glance at Seto's perpetually impassive face to catch him raising an eyebrow at her mention of sake. Does he plan to get me drunk and… I shake my head at myself; now I'm just being ridiculous.

Why am I freaking out? Why can't I just enjoy Seto's company like I usually do?

Because we're not at home and this isn't our usual situation, that's why. At home I get to be a mystery to Seto; hold his interest a little longer. But here…

I sigh to myself, wondering how I'd planned to stay a mystery if I also want Seto and I to get closer.

"Yami, are you all right?" Seto questions as I quickly turn toward one of the rooms to put my bags down.

"Fine," I murmur, keeping my back to him and our Nakai-san.

There's no way I'm going to be able to stay here for nearly four days alone with Seto and not make a disaster of everything. With my luck, I'll trip in my house slippers and tear the door to our room. Or lose my towel in the shared hot spring bath. I can't even imagine the thousands of ways to embarrass myself and Seto in this place.

Kami, we have a private hot spring bath in this room! What if…what if Seto is turned off by my body?

What if he's really turned on? Am I ready for that kind of relationship with him?

"I'm really overthinking this," I mumble to myself.

Seto's strong hands wrap around mine, which are twisting the handle of my bag into a knot.

"Are you still that afraid of being alone with me?" he questions evenly, though I can hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice.

I look up to deny his misconception, but he's let go of my hands and moved to stare out the patio doors.

"Its fine, Yami," he asserts coolly, not looking my way. "We'll have dinner and then I'll take you back."

Shit. I've really hurt him.

Following my heart instead of my mind for once, I slip my arms around his waist from behind.

"Yami?" he breathes in surprise at my action.

"I'm sorry, Seto," I murmur, laying my head against his back. "I'm not afraid of being alone with you."

Tightening my hold, I take a deep breath and then plunge right in with the truth.

"It's just that I've loved you for such a long time, since high school really, that I still can't believe we're together and I worry that I'll do something to mess it up," I confess in a rush. "I really love that you planned this trip for us and I look forward to having a good time with you."

After a short silence, Seto turns around in my arms.

"Yami…" he intones, sliding his arms around me and nuzzling his face into my hair.

Basking in the warmth of his embrace, I've never felt so desired in my life; which is probably why I don't stop Seto from what he does next.

It's not my first kiss, but the electric thrill of Seto's lips followed by his tongue entwining with mine, blows away all the other kisses I've ever had.

Throwing my arms around his neck, I pull him tighter against me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Rendezvous - Chapter 5**

As much as I enjoyed the feel of Seto's hand in the small of my back, that emotion doesn't compare to what I feel when wrapped in his arms.

I squirm comfortably into his warm embrace, the lower half of my body aching pleasantly.

Though the kiss with Seto earlier tonight hadn't been my first, it had been the first time for almost everything that happened afterward.

I can't help the involuntary shiver of pleasure from the memory of Seto's face when I told him that I'd never had sex before.

"_B-because I was hoping…I mean…" _I'd stammered.

After shock had come delight, and then reverence and appreciation had flit across his features. I guess knowing that I'd been saving myself for him had made quite an impression. Of course I wisely left out the part that I didn't think I'd ever have a snowball's chance in Hell…

"A chance I almost missed because I was so scared of messing things up," I nuzzle against his chest.

"Yami?" he mumbles sleepily, pulling me tighter against him; a place I hope to stay forever.

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking to yourself and go back to sleep. You woke me up," he admonishes with a yawn.

"Sorry, Seto," I whisper, leaning up to lightly kiss his lips.

Sleepily intense blue eyes open to lock with mine.

"You're not dreaming, Yami," he declares, unerringly hitting the nail on the head of why I'm still awake. "Now go to sleep. I have plans for us tomorrow."

"Okay," I breathe, snuggling deeper into his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm awakened the next morning by a fully-dressed Seto's light shake on my shoulder.

"Time to get up, Yami," he insists, following with a light kiss to my forehead.

My trek to the bathroom is a bit more painful than I expected, so I opt to stand and wash before showering instead of using the stool. After drying off and getting dressed in a wine red yukata over my undershirt and boxers, I come out to find breakfast laid out a for us on the patio, complete with a cushion in one of the chairs and I can't help but laugh at the sight.

"What's so funny?" he smiles lightly, pulling out the cushioned chair for me to sit.

"I assume this was your doing?" I grin, indicating the fluffy, blue comfort beneath me.

"I may have been a little hard on you last night," he nods deferentially as he plates our food.

I can't help the hentai grin and accompanying blush that overcome my face at the memory of making love to Seto for the first time.

"Not that I minded much," I practically stammer, earning me a throaty laugh in response.

"I did have other plans for us today," he intones as we eat, "but I hadn't taken into account last night's activities and how they would affect you. Truthfully, I hadn't expected to go that far with you…" he trails off.

The less than secure part of me instantly thinks the worse; he regrets it and is trying to let me down gently. It takes all of my willpower not to start twisting my yukata. I don't want to hurt him again with my insecurities. Instead, I quietly, if a little mechanically, eat my breakfast, trying to ignore how quiet he's become after that confession.

After clearing away the dishes to a tray that he sets outside the door, we don our geta and Seto leads me out to the spacious garden that I'd only glanced at when we arrived yesterday. As we start to wander around the serene landscape, my delight at its beauty pales in comparison to the joy of Seto's arm sliding around my waist. Whatever lingering doubts or fears inadvertently stirred up at breakfast are then completely dispelled when he pulls me to a stop and graces me with a tender kiss.

"Seto…" I beam at him.

"Much better," he mumbles before kissing me again, his tongue skating across my lips asking for an entrance that I swiftly grant him.

In no time at all we are wrapped in each other's arms, kissing with wild abandon.

A discreet cough reminds us that we're standing in the middle of the ryokan's lavish garden with several of its guests sitting nearby.

Reluctantly, we pull away from each other, Seto taking my hand in his to lead me on the rest of our quiet walk.

"What's much better?" I ask as we later take a seat at a low bench and table near the back of the garden.

"Hmm?" he looks away, motioning for the nearby staff person to bring us some of the sake on his tray.

"You said 'much better' after you kissed me earlier," I clarify.

"You'd seemed unhappy earlier. After the kiss, you seemed much better," he explains.

As he pours our sake, I decide right then that all of my fears about us working out are completely unfounded.

After finishing a small bottle of sake, we retire to our room for a nap before dinner. In addition to a well-prepared kaiseki we also partake of a rather lively and enjoyable conversation with several of the other ryokan guests; including a few who tease us good-naturedly about our lapse of discretion in the garden. Following dinner, we wash each other thoroughly before soaking in our private, open-air tub. The night ends with us kissing and cuddling together on the freshly-made futon before drifting into a comfortable sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awake Saturday morning to find Seto's head in my lap, but he's definitely not sleeping. A spirited round of shared oral pleasure follows my returned consciousness. We then head to the bathroom to wash each other again. After drying off and getting dressed in a simple t-shirt and loose jeans, I follow a similarly dressed Seto out to the SUV.

I try to find out what we're doing for the day, as we eat an American-style breakfast at a small café overlooking a well-traveled trail into a nearby forest.

"I told you that I had plans," is his vague reply.

With stomachs full of a hardy breakfast, he drives me around for a brief tour of the area before parking near a small marketplace for a little shopping. While Seto looks for a souvenir for Mokuba, I wander to a nearby fortune teller's booth. She gives me vague, but positive predictions and 10 minutes later, I head off to find Seto.

I spot him not to far from me at another booth looking over the merchandise. I meet up with him and pick up a few things for Yugi and Grandpa. We then head back to the Ryokan with our loot for a quick pit-stop to drop everything in our room and use the facilities, before Seto drags me out again.

This time, we wind up at a nearby dojo where I am treated to the sight of a hakama-clad Seto performing an intricate and very difficult kata, before sparring with the dojo master for about 20 minutes. Following his shower and change into a different set of clothes, we make our way to the earlier café for a late lunch of very fresh sushi, followed by a short hike along the earlier viewed trail.

Once back in the SUV, we ride about 2 minutes before I'm fast asleep, not returning to consciousness until later in the evening on our shared futon.

"So you finally woke up," Seto teases as I sit and stretch. "You've missed dinner, but we can have something special made if you want."

Opening my eyes fully and turning toward his voice, I'm shocked to find him standing over me completely naked.

"See something you like," he smirks at my unabashed staring.

I'm sure that I'm grinning like a demented fool when I reply.

"Maybe," I chuckle.

"Good," he smirks wider before joining me under the covers and kissing me stupid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do we really have to go back?" I sigh, climbing into the SUV.

"Unfortunately, yes," he confirms, starting the engine and pulling away from the ryokan.

"Too bad," I mumble, getting comfortable on the returned blue, fluffy pillow.

"I don't think you could handle anymore time here with me," he teases at my actions.

"Are you saying you won't touch me anymore after this," I retort.

"Like that would happen. You belong to me now, which gives me the right to touch you anytime I want," he asserts, his tone causing a quickening of my heartbeat and a rush of blood to my nether regions.

Last night's initial encounter when I woke up was repeated again at around 3:30 this morning and once more when we got up around 10:00 am to pack and leave. Though I thoroughly enjoyed the activity, my body isn't quite used to it, so now I'm a little sore.

"I can't wait," I breathe, licking my lips.

"Shit, Yami! You can't say stuff like that and expect me not to – "

Abruptly, he cuts himself off and pulls the SUV over to a secluded area on the side of the road. Sore or not, I soon find myself an eager participant in a frenzied session in the SUV's spacious back seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yami, you haven't stopped smiling since you came home yesterday," my little brother observes after the last customer for the day leaves. "I guess that means you had a pretty good time."

"You have no idea," I grin wider.

Yugi's eyes sparkle with mischief and he giggles, "So, that's why you were walking funny yesterday."

"Hey!" I sputter. "Okay, my room! Now!" I order, happy to share my experiences with him.

"Sure," he tosses, running up the stairs.

Quickly I lock the door to the shop, and then follow him up to my room. I'll close out the register later.

"Okay, spill," Yugi presses as I flop down beside him sprawled across my bed.

I tell him all about our trip as we lie there, surprised that my face doesn't simply burst into flames when I share of the sordid details of our trip, concluding with what happened on our way back.

"So, then we straightened ourselves up, got back on the road and came back home," I conclude with a smile and a contented sigh.

"You really love him, don't you," Yugi inquires wistfully.

"Yeah," I blush even harder.

"That's good to know," Seto intones from the doorway of my bedroom, startling us both.

"H-how did you…" I stutter.

"Your grandfather let me in," he replies to my half-formed question, his face suddenly serious. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

Telling the insecure part of me to 'shut the hell up', I nod mutely in response to his request.

"Um, I'll talk to you later," Yugi offers before scurrying from my room and closing the door behind him.

Wondering at Seto's somber expression, I sit up on my bed, waiting for him to speak. Instead of saying anything right away, he lies down beside me and folds me into his arms.

"Seto?" I venture, even more concerned when he nuzzles his face into my chest.

"I like to think I'm a man who plans things out, Yami," he begins against my shirt. "But with you…"

I keep silent after his pause, sliding my fingers into his hair.

"I suppose I should just say it outright before you freak out and start twisting my hair in knots," he murmurs.

I smack him lightly on his head for the jibe.

"After the trip to the ryokan, I realize that I don't want to spend another night without you," he declares. "I came here tonight to pack you up and move you in with me."

"You…oh, Seto…" I mumble, sliding down to kiss him lightly.

I would never have admitted it, even to myself, but I hated to part from him yesterday and had almost expected to find myself back at the mansion.

And now to know that Seto feels the same way…

"So, what do you say?" he whispers against my lips.

"I say lock the door so I can answer you properly," I smile.


End file.
